


Her Guardian

by WhiteShamanWyvern



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteShamanWyvern/pseuds/WhiteShamanWyvern
Summary: Four fled.Two went off together, the others split go away.After a long time, one of the four found a treasure.





	1. Prefation

I've had this fic in mind for a while now xD

Anyway.

The setting will not be the Multiverse, but a kind of continent, Osremultiv (I crippled Multiverse LOL)

Here there will be only certain AUs not created by me and a couple made by me because if there were the whole Multiverse, a big continent would not be enough xD  
Moreover, the various inhabitants of the AU have their name with the theme of the AU.  
They are always the monsters / humans we know, only the denomination changes [the denominations are not canonical (except those of the Sans), I invent them myself xD]

Example  
Fell! Papyrus, Swap! Alphys, Outer! Undyne are not called Fell! Papyrus, Swap! Alphys and Outer! Undyne but Bloodmark (Fell! Pap), Raptor (Swap! Alphys) and Vernalis (Outer! Undyne) (a star that composes the constellation of Pisces xD)  
Not only Sans and his alternative versions must be the only ones with the denominations xD

XGaster is the only one that does not change its name :D

 

Now some stuff that you'll ask to me.

-Can I translate your work?  
Yes, you can :D. The only translation not allowed is italian(cuz the original language of this fic is italian LOL)

-Can I make fan art/fake screenshot of your work?  
Yes :D

 

 

 

 

Good reading: D


	2. Prologue

_It is said that there is a continent in which monsters and humans live there. They have different names and lives, but their appearance is similar. Their stories are similar, perhaps due to a strange twist of fate. They live in places that can be defined or cities or kingdoms. Whether one or the other, both were built by those who ruled them. But nobody, except one, knows that someone in the southern has the definitive power in his hands._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The power to **overwrite reality**_


	3. Worst home ever

It was the first time Ink went so far.  
He had come south of Osremultiv, because he had sensed a feeling he knew all too well, the lack of motivation.  
As soon as he arrived, he found himself in a strange white garden with purple hues.  
At the bottom of it, he saw a tree of the same color as the garden.  
Below it, there were two children in front of a skeleton.  
He had a purple monster soul in his hands.  
"Excuse me, my children. I disappointed you once again."  
Ink looked at the individual.  
"This soul was given to me to create something unique and special for you. But ... I don't know how! I don't know what else to create. I'm just wasting power."  
The two children watched him without saying anything.  
"Perhaps, if I destroy myself with this place ... you will not need someone like me ... and you will be free."  
Ink placed his skeletal hands on the children's shoulders.  
"Hey buddy, listen to me."  
"What do you want..."  
"Look at me, stupid."  
The monster looked at him, rather annoyed.  
"No need to blame yourself, you only have a lack of motivation."  
Ink said it with the most fake smile in the world.  
"No need to destroy everything and everyone. I know how to help you!"

"Welcome to the Doodle Sphere! From here you can see hundreds of our variations."  
XGaster could not imagine that there were variations of himself and of children.  
They was surprised that a place like this exist in the sky.  
"If you want, I can show you them up close. They'll give you lots of ideas."  
"I'd be grateful, my friend," XGaster said, with a strange light in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Extreme south of Osremultiv

Place name: D̩͓̳͑̈ͧa̸͈̳͙̲͚̭͇̎̋͌̓r̬̝̗̱͓ͦͮ̃̎͗ͩk̳̳͈̘̓ͭ̽̍̌̃͞ ̖̓ͧ̏C͓̩͓̺̯͊i̲͔͍ẗ̰͕͉͍̹́y̍

Six had his arms resting on the edge of the window, which gave a view of a dark-colored city landscape with some hints of violet.  
The sky was totally invisible because a purple, energy-powered dome covered the entire city.  
Small search drones flew over some parts of the city, to prevent anyone from escaping.  
The dominant colors in that sad place were purple and black, there were rarely other colors.  
Although the city had been overwritten ten times, the suffering of previous attempts could still be felt.  
Six and his brother were the only ones to hear those damn attempts, the others didn't notice anymore.  
He just wanted to have a normal life, but when you have a perfectionist tutor like XGaster, anything can happen.  
Six passed his golden heart locket through his hands and he couldn't speak of XGaster, because he would hear it - and probably punished - he mentally cursed him.  
'Your dead ones, old bastard.'  
He clutched the pendant, he wanted to destroy it.  
He wanted to free his brother.  
He wanted to be free.  
He wanted to kill the creature he hated most in the world.  
But it was impossible.  
He had regained power, and any attempt at rebellion would have been in vain.  
He was trapped.  
He couldn't even get out of what was once his home.  
He was envious of those outside the dome.  
They were free.  
Not him.  
He was chained in a now corrupt family environment.  
It was the worst home ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Six = X! Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the dialogue at the start is not accurate, but I don't like copy to much a scene sorry qwq


	4. How plan an escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the "^" but the rich text doesn't work qwq

Six lay on the bed with his face pressed to the pillow.  
The fact that Seven was not with him, it made him go into paranoia.  
Six could not leave his room because he was permanently locked and the door could be opened only from the outside.  
A voice took him away from his paranoid thoughts.  
"Hey."  
The boy - although he was over twenty and had some beard growth - jumped up and, as he got off the bed, his foot got caught in a blanket, and he fell.  
He got up mentally cursing XGaster.  
Meanwhile, a boy similar to him approached him, but with pseudo-raven hair.  
He had taken off the heart locket that he wore around his neck.  
Six hugged - in fact, crushed - the boy in front of him.  
"Little brother ..." was all that Six could say.  
His heart locket was on the bedside table.  
Steven returned the hug - with difficulty.  
The white-haired boy broke away after a few seconds and his younger brother took the opportunity to catch his breath.  
"I have good news, brother." Seven said with a smile.  
Six looked at him with doubt.  
"What?"  
"I have a plan to escape."

Six sat on the bed.  
Just a few minutes ago, his brother told him he knew how to escape from that hellish city.  
The boy leaned against the window and lost his thoughts.  
How would they escape? Would they have destroyed the barrier? Would they teleport out? Or...  
He could not fantasize beyond that, in front of him, a familiar face appeared.  
"Hi, Six!"  
The boy had the same reaction as a cat touching the water.  
He fell back with his head.  
"DAMN, THERA!"  
The pseudo-spider entered through the window, followed by Dusk and Seven. The latter was on the shoulders of the first.  
The pseudo-raven haired boy had papers and pencils with him.  
When he came down from Dusk, he gave everyone a sheet and a pencil.  
Then he started writing something and showed it when it was finished.  
^Since he can hear us through the lockets, writing is the best thing to do. We must also take into that he can locate us with them. Now the old man is not in his room and cannot find us. Dusk and I have established on which days it is possible to see each other or not, to organize ourselves. ^  
Six marveled. It was a brilliant thing.  
^It also counts that we cannot be separated from the pendants for too long, except at certain times. The night time is perfect.^  
This time it was Dusk who wrote.  
Then it was Six to write something.  
^Have you already thought of something?^  
^Dusk said that some tubes that energize the barrier are broken and repairs will last a long time, counting the fact that the pieces will arrive in a long time. We can use one of the pipes to escape.^  
Thera wrote what she could not say verbally.  
^We have to find a way to head for the pipes and escape.^ wrote Seven.  
^Like?^ wrote Six.  
^I had thought of wrapping you in spiderwebs.^  
^THERA NO.^  
^But then I thought of Six, that a bearded ugly who hates spiders.^  
^T h e r a.^  
^It wouldn't bother me.^  
^Little brother, then you have to explain to me how you like the spiders.^  
^You're the one who's picky.^  
^Ur mom gay, little bro.^  
^No u.^  
^Ur dad lesbian.^  
^Ur sister a mister.^  
^Ur brother First a mother.^  
^Ur niece obese.^  
^Ur aunt a croissant.^  
^Ur granny tranny.^  
^Ur grandpap a trap.^  
^Ur family reunion homosexual communion.^  
^Ur family tree LGBT.^  
^Ur ancestors incestors.^  
^Ur speces feces.^  
^Ur deity a fr-^  
The hands of the two brothers were stopped by Dusk.  
^Did you have enough fun?^ he wrote.  
^Why do you exist?^ wrote Six.  
^Because the world needs me ♡^  
^D u s k.^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seven = X! Frisk

Thera = X! Muffet

Dusk = X! Mettaton

First = X! Asriel


	5. What is not done for freedom

'I'm a genius ... I've had the worst idea ever.'  
Seven eras rolled between the covers, with a high fever.  
"My son, how many times have I told you not to roll in the snow?"  
"Too many times, mother."  
"I hope this fever teaches you, my son."  
Six was also chilled, buried by a dozen blankets and a few thirty used handkerchiefs that created a disgusting mucous and fabric bed around his bed.  
If his mother had seen the disaster, she would have forced him to clean everything once the fever was over.  
The advantage of being permanently closed in a room, nobody bothers you.  
The disadvantage is that it becomes a male Rapunzel without long hair.  
Six often dreamed of hitting XGaster with a pan.  
Or throw it in a pot of lava.  
Or throw him into a row of knives.  
While thinking of a thousand ways to kill him, Six restrained his thoughts for a moment.  
That night he would have escaped.  
Finally.

It was night and the lights of the place began to diminish their intensity.  
Despite this, the drones continued to fly over the areas.  
They made a precise turn and occasionally reloaded themselves on blue square shaped feeders.  
In one of these drones, Dusk put his locket in a small hook that rose from the abdomen.  
After the drone finished recharging, it flew off with Dusk's locket.  
Thera had asked spiders to move her locket from time to time.  
Six and Seven had simply hidden them.  
The first one under the pillow and the second one inside a drawer.  
As Seven waited for Thera, he thought about his plan.  
After a few nights of planning, Seven had come up with an "What if we get sick?"  
XGaster knew that he or Six would think of something to escape, and getting sick was a great way for him to let his guard down.  
Especially since no one would disturb them.  
Seven had thought to involve First and his parents as well, but it was too risky.  
Shadow? She would have stopped them.  
There was nothing for Sigma to do.  
Skull? He would have tried to stop them and then let them go, but probably if XGaster would have known that he was an accomplice ...  
Better not.  
Cross? Surely he wouldn't come, he hated everyone now.  
And the stay in an armored room did not favor escape.  
"Seven!"  
A female voice brought the young man back to reality.  
It was Thera.  
The moment had arrived.

 

Shadow = X! Undyne

Sigma = X! Alphys

Skull = X! Papyrus

Cross = X! Sans (you don't say? XD)


	6. Escape comlpete

Seven was clinging to Thera's back. He had put on a mask that his friend had borrowed from a nearby nursery.  
The boy looked sadly at the city as he headed for the castle's ground floor.  
The inhabitants would never have followed them.  
In fact, there had never been any rebellions from what he remembered.  
XGaster had changed everyone's mentality, making them passive.  
Sometimes Seven wanted that button never existed.  
Once they arrived in the garden, the two found Dusk and Six, the last one with the nose plugged.  
"So, let's recap, how do we go on those pipes?"  
Six's nasal voice made that moment less serious.  
"We have to go to the right, there is one of the pillars that feeds the barrier and that's what will make us flee," Thera explained. "Sneaking in will not be difficult, the problem will be the cameras," she added.  
"Fortunately there are blind spots." Seven said.

After entering the building, Thera and Dusk, with Seven and Six on their shoulders, were making as little noise as possible.  
Six held his nose and breathed with his mouth and occasionally sneezed.  
"Fuckin 'nose," he said softly and nasally.  
"Six, if know that your mucus is on my hair, I'll break your nose ♡"  
The white-haired boy swore in his head.  
After a few minutes, they reached a pipe so large that at least two trucks could be in pairs.  
Repair robots were assembling parts.  
Thera thanked the fact that those robots did not give any kind of alarm if they saw strangers.  
Next to the tube, there was a sign that read 'Geothermal tube number 28'  
'Here we are.' He thought Seven.  
The four entered the tube, thanks to an opening where the robots entered.  
They followed the trail where there were more, and in doing so, they found a ladder-after at least forty-five minutes of walking-.  
They climb over it and opened a trap door, which stood at the end of the staircase.  
The first thing they saw was a cloudless starry sky and, after coming out, the nocturnal forest landscape gave him final confirmation, they were free.  
As they left, Six looked to his right, noticing the large purple dome that was far away.  
Seven came over and looked at his brother, and vice versa.  
They had the same thought.  
The two healed the dome, took a breath and shouted "UR MOM GAY, OLD MAN!"  
The double cough ruined the moment. The two brothers looked at each other and laughed.  
Thera looked at them smiling, and Dusk with a look that wondered what they were doing.  
Finally, they were free.


	7. See you soon

They took one last look at the dome, finally they would never see it again.  
The four walked to north, a lot of adventures awaited them.  
After a few minutes, the dome had become a purple sparkle.  
The view of the forest totally removed the desert landscape where their prison was.  
"So ... where are we going?" Seven asked.  
"We can find a city where there is everything we want," Thera said.  
"It will be a bit complicated to find her," Dusk added.  
"What if ... we parted?" Asked Six.  
The three looked at him.  
"The old man will not remain in the dark-cough-of our escape. If we want to have-cough-more chances of not being caught, we must take different paths."  
Seven looked down.  
"Six is right. Even if it is unacceptable-cough-we have to do it."  
Thera and Dusk were a little disappointed.  
"Even if we decide our ways ... one day we will meet again, right?" Said Thera, with a look full of determination.  
"Obviously. If I find something, I will bring you nice things," said Dusk.  
"Do you want to return the bows of the other time?" Seven asked, then sniffed.  
"You were all fine with those bows, but obviously I was better."  
Both Seven and Thera giggled, and Six joined them a few seconds later.  
"So how do we split up?" Thera asked.  
"Little brother, will you come with me?"  
"I would never part from you, brother."  
The four began to walk.  
Seven looked at the two monsters.  
"And you two?"  
"If I'm close to Dusk, there's a chance I'll go crazy for his narcissistic talk. So it's better to stay away from him," Thera admitted, smiling.  
"The spiderwebs would ruin my hair and I would find them full of flies and various squirrels." Dusk continued.  
"Ok you can't stand, we understand," said Six.  
After a few minutes, they found themselves in a trifurcation.  
"Our roads divide," Thera said with melancholy.  
"If I succeed, I will give you my news," said Seven.  
"You're too kind, Seven."  
Thera's face took on a slight purple tinge.  
The spider monster took the front road.  
"See you guys!"  
Thera ran towards the darkness of the forest, disappearing.  
"Will you two make it?"  
"It's just a little bit of influence, Dusk. He'll be there in a few days."  
"Will you get away with it, rather?"  
"Of course, Seven."  
The two brothers took the left road.  
"Make yourself heard." said Six.  
"If I can."  
So Dusk found himself alone.  
He went to the right, unaware that he would live the most indescribable adventures of his friends.  
Meanwhile, in the dome, Cross was lying on a bed in a vault.  
At some point, a screen lighted the room.  
His brother's image was on it.  
"Brother," he said in his emotionless voice.  
The skeleton reluctantly got up and looked at the screen, which was on the wall near his bed.  
"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.  
"Did you hear the humans recently?"  
"No." he answered dryly.  
"And the guards?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Four timelines have escaped."  
"And who?"  
"Four, Six, Seven and Eight."  
"Ah."  
His voice was scornful.  
"I don't know anything, I don't know how they did it and I don't want to hear anything else."  
"As you want."  
The screen went blank.  
"Did you think I was with those four? Who would like to travel with idiots like them?"  
Meanwhile, Dusk was in the thick of the forest and said a phrase you will surely expect to hear.  
"I'm hungry."


	8. Something in the water well

Almost ten days had passed by now. The breeze of the twilight was moving in a circle some fallen leafs on the ground.  
The now almost falling sunlight was illuminating the trees and the monochrome robot that was walking among those almost fairy-tale landscapes.  
The rays reflected on its metallic surface and gave an almost marvelous shine.  
Dusk watched the sun go down in the mountains.  
The night was not a problem for him.  
He went into the forest and in the meantime it was evening. As he walked, he noticed a well a few meters away from him.  
He decided to sit on the edge of it to take a little break.  
The hem of his scarf hung down toward the bottom.  
"Waaaaah! Help me!"  
The robot turned and looked at the inside of the well.  
"Someone is stuck in there!"  
A human dressed in blue and black ran to the well.  
"Hold on, come on!"  
Then they noticed Dusk.  
"Didn't you hear that there's someone in danger!?"  
"These screams are not even convincing."  
The human looked at him badly and looked into the well.  
"But ... I believed-"  
"I told you, darling."  
The human looked at Dusk and stood before him, so that he could look at them.  
"We've only known each other for a few seconds, moderating the language."  
Suddenly, something pushed the human so hard that there was a domino effect with Dusk, and so the two fell.  
"AAAH!"  
"!"  
Dusk extended his arm and managed to take the edge of the well and the human clung to his scarf.  
But someone managed to get Dusk off his grip, so the two fell.  
"Two in one, yay!" Said a male voice on the surface.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
The human screamed for most of the fall.  
Dusk tried several times to cling to the walls of the well, but the humidity didn't help.  
Finally, the two landed on something soft.  
"Ouch ... robo-boy, all right?"  
The human moved from him.  
Dusk raised his torso.  
"I'm still whole."  
The object they had landed on began to growl and thrash violently.  
The two got up and moved away.  
The object was actually a strange black goat.  
He looked at them with a murderous look.  
"MY SUIT IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL EXECUTED YOU FOR THIS!"


	9. A strange family

"MY SUIT IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL EXECUTED YOU FOR THIS!"  
The human inclined their head to the side and took on a questioning look.  
"Excuse me?"  
"What a horrible suit." commented Dusk.  
The human laughed suddenly.  
"YOU INSOLENT!"  
"Son, don't be rude to our guests."  
A goat monster almost equal to the insolent little prince, approached the two guests - according to his own - without any desire to fight.  
"Forgive my son's rudeness. Allow me to offer you something to eat to make up for what happened."  
Meanwhile, a spider monster kept the prince locked.  
"P-Prince Stripe, calm down!"  
"LEAVE ME!"  
"Unfortunately I can not."  
The human looked at the scene with doubt first and then the goat woman in front of them and Dusk.  
"S-Sure. Thanks."  
"All right." said Dusk.  
The three walked towards a door that the goat woman opened.  
"What do you like? Blueberry or blackberry?"  
"I-I prefer the blueberry. Thanks," the human said.  
"Blackberry," answered Dusk.  
While the three were going towards the living room, the goat woman looked there.  
"You don't like blackberry and blueberry, do you? I know what you prefer ... but you'll twist your nose if you find them on your plate?" She asked in an almost unpleasant voice.  
"N-No. Heh."  
The human had a little fear of her.  
"It makes no difference."  
Dusk instead not.  
"Understood." The goat woman concluded.  
From the living room, Dusk heard someone sing.  
"One day Neganie will be mineeeeeee ~"  
'He is out of tune like Six when he gets drunk.'thought Dusk.  
The three arrived at their destination.  
"Please, sit down."  
The human noticed the annoying singer behind the sofa.  
"Who is it?"  
The goat woman noticed her stepson peeping out from the couch.  
"Son, why don't you introduce yourself to our guests?"  
The pseudo demon came out.  
"Hi! My name is Minus!"  
Dusk noticed that in the right side of his jacket, there was a ring of dark gray cloth in which there was a cleaver with a blue handle.  
'This is definitely worse than Six getting drunk.'  
He didn't comment on the fact that he went around with a cleaver, but because he had made the most ridiculous face he had ever seen.  
The goat woman stroked his hair.  
"I'm going to make the cake. Be good."  
"Mother.Not.The.Hairs."  
The human laughed as they sat down.  
Dusk sat down without comment.  
A small bluish pet spider pie near Minus began to mock him.  
The pseudo-demon took it and pulled its cheeks.  
"This will teach you not to laugh at me!"  
The human looked at Minus.  
"So, uhh ... are you human too?"  
He looked at them with a shocked look.  
"No, I am not a poor human being. I am a demon."  
"Ah ... if you say so."  
Meanwhile he had thrown away the poor pie.  
The spider, meanwhile, had arrived with the prince, just to see her pet-pie being thrown away.  
Stripe approached his half-brother and they both sat next to each other.  
"I don't like those two. Especially the human."  
"They ruined my jacket as well."  
The human looked at Dusk.  
"You haven't told me your name yet."  
"Dusk."  
"Cool, my name is Cobalt."  
Don't worry about the per-pie, it ran crying to its owner and she went to help the goat woman prepare the snack.  
Cobalt got up from their chair and looked at the bookcase.  
All the books had the same color cover.  
Dusk looked at the two.  
"What are you looking at?" Minus asked.  
"You see that you are brothers."  
"Why?"  
Stripe raised an eyebrow.  
"You have the same hideous suit."  
"I'LL BURN YOU!"  
"Brother we can say goodbye at the cake like if you act like that!"  
Minus tried to calm him.  
Stripe stood up and went to his room.  
"I remembered to do something."  
Minus came out of the living room, without following his half-brother.  
Cobalt looked at Dusk who had noticed two cell phones on the couch.  
"This guy is starting to like me."  
The human went to the kitchen and watched the two monsters cook the cakes.  
They stood there for almost a minute.  
The goat woman noticed it.  
"It will take a while before it is ready. You and your friend are free to walk around the room, but don't go downstairs."  
"O-Okay."  
When Cobalt turned around, they noticed the two brothers looking for something.  
"Brother, where's my cell phone?"  
"I don't know. Mine is gone."  
The human shifted their gaze to Dusk.  
From his mouth hung a metal piece that he pulled and chewed.  
Cobalt did it all in seconds and burst out laughing.  
"And what are you laughing at?" Shouted Stripe annoyed.  
"Son, the voice."

 

 

 

(I put the photos to make you understand how they are xD)

Stripe and Minus= Negatale Asriel(Stripe) and Negatale Chara(Minus) (Chara is canonically male in the AU) [See their ref here](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiXnefny6fhAhXDJVAKHUXTC90QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.furaffinity.net%2Fview%2F18814854%2F&psig=AOvVaw2NzZQxpEI_p6zP51xTVKZ4&ust=1553957196733528)

Cobalt= Negatale Frisk( canonically with they/them pronouns here) [See the ref here](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjO28OJzKfhAhXPI1AKHfvwAxcQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.furaffinity.net%2Fview%2F18805680%2F&psig=AOvVaw2NzZQxpEI_p6zP51xTVKZ4&ust=1553957196733528)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negatale is not mine. The author left the fandom and gave the AU at another person. I don't know who are they in anycase


	10. That was too taste for be true.

"Yay! Pie with chocolate piece!"  
After a few minutes, the two brothers' mother and their servant arrived with the pies.  
"Enjoy your meal!" said the spider servant, as she gave the two brothers the slices of cake.  
The goat woman gave Cobalt and Dusk the slices they liked best.  
"Eat everything, young ones."  
"Uh, thanks."  
"For you, boy, I put a glaze that will allow you to eat without problems."  
"Thank you." said Dusk.  
Dusk had not spoken for most of the time.  
He didn't even do it when the brothers' mother gave him the cake.  
Cobalt watched the two eat and then Dusk.  
The cake had already disappeared from his plate.  
After reassuring themself that the food was not poisoned, the human ate their slice.  
'Not bad.'  
"Was it to your liking?" The goat woman asked.  
"Y-Yes."  
"It was good. Now, tell me how can I get out of here?"  
Cobalt realized that Dusk was right, even though he didn't have a place to stay on the surface, it was still his home.  
"Don't you have any elevator or something?" Asked the human.  
"But why leave now. You are our guests."  
"B-but ..."  
Dusk stood up.  
"Look, I have no intention of staying here," he said in his emotionless voice, which had taken on a slight rage.  
"Calm, young one. There is no hurry."  
The goat woman approached the two.  
"If you are so eager to leave, I will gladly accompany you."  
Cobalt heaved a sigh of relief.  
'When I get out of here, I'll offer him some cellphones with the cream uo.' thought Cobalt.  
They stood up and the goat woman motioned for him to follow them.  
"This way."  
The two followed her, and when they were near the stairs, Dusk stopped.  
Cobalt noticed it  
"Er, Dusk?" the human tilted their head to the side.  
The robot put a hand on the railing and took off the mask.  
The pupil of the left eye was very small.  
Cobalt started to worry.  
The robot put a hand to his mouth.  
"D-Dusk?"  
From the space of his fingers, light purple liquid was coming out that his mouth was ejecting.  
Cobalt approached him.  
"Wha-"  
Then he couldn't take it anymore.  
He took his hand from his mouth and threw the substance out, all in a few seconds.  
He had puked up.  
The human could not say anything that had a regurgitation.  
From the sides of their mouth, red lines of blood were coming out.  
"I...feel...like..."  
Cobalt fell weight on the floor.  
Dusk knelt down and held his belly, and looked at the goat woman, who had a satisfied smile on her face, with hatred.  
The robot had already figured out who had to cut up once it was resumed.  
In the end, he lost consciousness.  
"It seems our guests are sick," she said.  
"Should I take them to the dungeon? Fufufu." asked the spider servant.  
"Yes thanks."  
"As you wish."


	11. Rescue almost succesful

"I h-hope that we can find more research from my father."  
"It won't be difficult. Don't worry, Nega."  
A skeleton and a pseudo aquatic lizard were in a laboratory.  
The skeleton looked around fearfully, while the lizard felt nervousness running down her back and dorsal fin.  
Suddenly, Nega-the skeleton- noticed Cobalt on a prison bed.  
The human still had the blood that ran from their mouth and trembled.  
"My stomach is twisting up!" The human thought.  
"But it is..."  
"Y-Yes Nega, is a human."  
The skeleton teleported inside the cage.  
"Aqua ... don't you want to experiment on them, right?"  
The lizard looked down.  
"I can't allow it to happen a second time, you know I hate to see the defenseless being tortured-"  
Cobalt tried to stand with their arms.  
Nega took them up.  
"N-Nega I must d-do it. Or the k-king ..."  
"Aqua, calm down!"  
"THE KING W-WILL KILL ME!"  
"Please, calm down!"  
Aqua put her hands on her head.  
"HOLLOW. S-STOP THEM!"  
From inside the cage, a humanoid shape appear and her blue reptile-like eye glowed.  
"Time to play!"  
The creature headed for Nega and Cobalt.  
Nega managed to teleport before she could torn them pieces.

"Nega will like it for sure."  
A skeleton with a violet scarf was putting some macaroni on a plate.  
While blowing on the dough he heard a sound he knew well.  
It was his brother Nega's teleporter.  
"Nega! Welcome back-"  
He did not expect to see his brother with a poisoned human in his arms.  
"Brother, what happened?"  
"Aqua tried to experiment again."  
At that moment, a door opened upstairs.  
Viper came out of it and yawned.  
"But what was that noise?"  
She looked better.  
"Wait a moment..."  
"I-I can explain. Aqua wanted to t-try to experiment with the human," he said roughly.  
"You know it's not her fault. Tuneric orders it."  
"I-I know but ... I want to protect everyone ..."  
He denies tears of nervousness.  
Viper went down the stairs and approached him.  
"Nega, listen. You have a good heart, and it is a good quality. You will not have the strength to protect everyone, but you have saved the human."  
She began to stroke his head.  
"You really are a good boy. Ha ha!"  
Viper looked at the human.  
"I will give you an antidote with my poison. It will be fine, you'll see."  
"Thanks Viper."  
Nega mentally thanked the fact that Viper could poison or cure with his poison, depending on her intentions.  
"Brother, I prepared your meal!"  
"Okay, brother." He denies wiping his tears.  
"Maccheronyeh coming!"  
"I knew you would have made that joke!" Said the older brother.

Meanwhile, at the castle, things were not going well for Aqua.  
"WHAT !? HOW DID THEY ESCAPE!?"  
"N-Nega t-teleported away. I tried to s-stop it-  
"All excuses..."  
Hollow was close to her creator, who knelt before the king, and said nothing.  
"Father?"  
Minus appeared from behind the throne.  
"What do you want, my son?"  
"Can I take and bring Neganie and the human here? Pleeeaseee?"  
Minus made the sweetest face that he could do.  
"All right, son. Are you sure you can do it?"  
"Of course, father!"  
"Go ahead."  
"Bye Bye!"  
Minus ran away.  
"I'm coming, Neganie ~."  
"And as for you, Aqua."  
"Oh oh," said Hollow.  
Tuneric stand up from the throne.  
"You're lucky my son is going to remedy your mistake."  
"Oh, thank you."  
Aqua laughed nervously, only to remember something.  
"A-At least t-the monochrome robot is still i-in the lab."  
"Haven't you done anything yet?"  
"N-No. He's still in his cell. And yes-it looks like he's not here. His technology is different from the one that's there."  
Tuneric thought for a moment.  
"That robot could come in handy. Disassemble him and see what you can do."  
"B-But if I do it, he w-will die."  
"I don't care about the life of that stupid piece of tin. Do as I told you!"  
Aqua stood up.  
"A-As you wish, your majesty."  
The scientist left, accompanied by Hollow.

Cobalt woke up with a heavy headache.  
"Human, you're awake!"  
They recognized their savior.  
"You saved me! Thanks!"  
Nega took on a dark blue color.  
"I-I had to. I hate to see weaks in trouble."  
Cobalt looked around.  
'Where is Dusk?'they thought.  
"Have you ever seen a robot?"  
"No. Why?"  
The human realized.  
"It's still there!"  
"W-Who !?"  
"A friend of mine. We have been poisoned. He must still be in that place."  
He denies shook his head.  
'I-Is there another one !?'

 

 

 

 

 

Nega= Negatale Sans [See the ref here](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjx89bbyafhAhVMCewKHfbQASEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.furaffinity.net%2Fview%2F19304605%2F&psig=AOvVaw2gTd0UIgyzEwqvmFoP5o9z&ust=1553956516789406)

Aqua= Negatale Alphys [See the ref here](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwigwIiAy6fhAhUNmbQKHQQRCKoQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fc%2Fundertale%2Fpage%2Fblog%2Fnegatale-alphys-alvis%2FlvXS_QugnvQn08bejnXP8NXWKbRjpdK&psig=AOvVaw2-5f2VascRbNmM1k8gbWMq&ust=1553956979756239)

Hollow is the first human fall on which experiments have been made. She is a 14 years old girl. [See the ref here](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjwpebayqfhAhVJPFAKHbUqBJkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fc%2Fundertale-espanol%2Fpage%2Fitem%2Fnegatale%2FpXGl_26YipIqXPjP3zl8mVYPMdRkm86zq3N&psig=AOvVaw0eGMAq_w5tb1UGHGnbkFD8&ust=1553956898621959)

Viper= Negatale Undyne. [See the ref here](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwje09-Qy6fhAhVPLVAKHVOpA88QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fc%2Fundertale%2Fpage%2Fblog%2Fnegatale-undyne-andain%2FGN5c_nuzVGPGK0gmev6elMojLG6weZn&psig=AOvVaw02Hv-pjxil4bGLFNmh6QNH&ust=1553957013935866)

Tuneric= Negatale Asgore

(Bonus) Obscura= Negatale Toriel  [See their ref here](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjp-K2gy6fhAhXJJVAKHeZPAhAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F1548181101037413%2F&psig=AOvVaw0tDHfAuj6ZPoYKmNRVVNst&ust=1553957044837924)


	12. Fight for someone

Dusk was crushed by the pain he felt at that moment.  
From the way he was, he looked like a dying bug.  
His hands were on his mouth, from which the substance still came out, and he pressed himself against the mattress, he also felt his soul tremble.  
He tried to get up, but it was as if his stomach was pierced by more spears.  
Finally he gave up and fell off the bed. Now he was on his stomach and he started to weep with pain.  
Dying there would have been hilarious, he had run away to no longer be a prisoner and now he was dying from it.  
He tried to get up using his arms, without success.  
He was about to faint again, and probably would never wake up again.  
A muffled voice came from outside his cell.  
"It's his scarf!"  
Then he heard nothing, then other voices.  
"We take you away from here!"  
Then the darkness.

Dusk woke up slowly.  
He was in a blue room with some hints of white.  
He got up without getting out of bed and put his hand to his forehead and then tried to stand up, struggling a little.  
"Hey, don't strain yourself."  
Viper had entered the room just in time.  
Dusk sat down, he was too tired.  
"You're not poisoned anymore. But you better rest."  
The robot looked at her.  
"Thanks, darling."  
The reptile smiled at him.  
"Nothing."  
Viper closed the door and went down the stairs.  
Dusk lay down on the bed, one hand behind his head.  
"I almost died of poison."  
He closed his eyes and then opened them again.  
'It wasn't really how I imagined my first free-spirited stay. And I'm not going to stay here. For now I will rest, then I will leave here. '

It had been a few days since Cobalt and Nega had rescued Dusk.  
In that time, Cobalt had hidden themself from Minus who was looking for them.  
But fortunately Nega was good enough to lie-despite weighing on his conscience.  
Nega, in that time frame, was interested in Cobalt.  
It was totally its opposite.  
They was not afraid to say what they thought and they could silence those who tried to offend him-Nega-.  
He probably would wait a while to declare himself-and he didn't know if Cobalt reciprocated, more than anything else.  
He had discovered that they was one year younger than him.  
"To be fifteen, they're really tough." he told himself.  
He thought so because at his side the young monsters always lowered their heads or were violent.  
He thought humans were different.  
He didn't know much about Hollow, but when he found out about it he was morally hurt.  
But this time it would have been different, he would have protected Cobalt.  
Nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Negatale, Frans is canon. Don't harass me. Thanks


	13. The others

"Hey, little brother. Can you walk?"  
"Yes, brother."  
Six and Seven were walking along a path that, according to the sign a few minutes ago, would take them to an area called Spin Town.  
Seven had noticed that his brother was quite nervous.  
"Are you nervous about when we arrive?"  
"To be honest, yes. I'm afraid of what could happen to us. It's the first time we've gone so far from home and, honestly, we don't know what to expect. There could be worse places than ours."  
"We know how to defend ourselves, so don't -..."  
Six had sat down under a tree.  
"I'm tired."  
"It will be dark soon. Do you want to sleep again near a tree?"  
"But my legs are- EHI!"  
Seven put Six on his shoulders and kept walking.  
"You can not be serious."  
In response, Seven turned and stuck out his tongue, smiling.  
Six snorted.  
"I hope Dusk and Thera are doing better than us."

"It's the best day of my life!"  
Thera was in a place that was in a place called Snowcreme drinking hot chocolate.  
Meanwhile, she had made a stylized face of Seven with the marshmallows-which had been given to her with the drink.  
"We hope the others are doing well."

"This place is horrible."  
Dusk was looking out the window of his temporary room, while the snow was falling.  
By now he had regained all his strength.  
The problem was that that nosy Minus punctually watched Nega obsessively.  
Nega had told him-Dusk- and Cobalt that Minus was in love with him, but the skeleton had tried to tell him several times that he wasn't reciprocating, also because he didn't like the way he looked at anyone who approached him. Aqua once called him 'yandere'.  
When Nega discovered the meaning, he made up his mind to avoid it.  
He hated violence and Minus would never get a place in his soul, also because that place had already been occupied by Cobalt.  
Dusk could easily tear apart the demon-like Minus called himself.  
The robot took off the window and closed it.  
Something had occurred to him.  
An empty hilt appeared in the robot's left hand.  
Violet energy channeled and a purple-tipped blade formed with small electrical discharges at the point where the blade had been made.  
He tried to lunge, then an upright and finally a blow.  
"Now that I'm full of my strength I won't have any problems fighting."  
He looked at the window.  
"That blue kid is so annoying."  
Then he looked at the sword.  
"If it ever happens to me on my way, I'll give him a lesson."  
He put the index finger of his free hand on the corner of his mouth - this time his mask was down.  
"Mhmhmhmh ~"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spin Town = StorySpin

Snowcreme = The name that Snowdin has in Candytale


	14. Traveling again

Minus was sitting near a stone statue of his father in Snowdin.  
His look was lost in the void. Although he seemed calm, his mind was troubled.  
Not only had he failed to find the human and the robot, but Nega also seemed interested in the first.  
How was it possible that a pathetic human had managed to make him fall in love !?  
"That human is trying to take me away from Nega ... MY NEGA!"  
He gave an elbow so strong that cracks formed on the statue.  
Next to him an entity with an appearance similar to his appeared.  
They had dark brown bobbed hair, black eyes with a red serpentine pupil, red childish cheeks that were out of tune with his mouth half-closed at certain points. Seems like they had four smaller mouths. They was wearing a green sweater with a little visible yellow stripe because the dress in the middle was open and showed the black ribs in front and red inside, in which there was a black heart with red veins that throbbed.  
Their hands had only four fingers and they had black leg bones for support.  
"You don't need to get angry, Minus. I, like you, have an enemy. Remember our deal."  
"Yes, yes."  
Minus had to look up to talk to Sin-so they said they was calling.  
That thing was at least five meters high.  
It had manifested itself a few days after Cobalt and Dusk arrived.  
Sin had explained to Minus that they had sensed his negative aura and wanted to make a deal.  
If Sin would help Minus to kill Cobalt, Minus would take them to the positive energy source his father kept at the castle, since he didn't want to share it with anyone but only with his family.  
Sin had told him he had to use it to settle accounts with someone.  
Minus thought himself lucky that only he could see it.  
He looked at the entrance to the Falls and saw ...  
"The robot!"  
The prince got up and took his cleaver, then ran towards him.

"So you go away?"  
"Yes. I don't like this place. Now that I've regained my strength, I can manage it myself."  
Dusk was near the door of Nega's house and was about to leave.  
Nega kept his eyes down.  
"A-Are you sure you can get away with it?"  
"A cool guy like Dusk needs no warnings. He always manages to get by." Cobalt said.  
"Of course I can, darling." the robot answered smiling with a covered face.  
"You were very kind to let me stay here, but I don't want to stay too long. I have a journey to make."  
"Good luck then, Dusk!"  
"I-I hope you can find a home."  
"Thanks for the good wishes, darlings." the robot said, smiling.  
'But every now and then take that mask off, though."thought the human.  
"W-We salute you Indigo and Viper from us."  
Dusk opened the door.  
"Bye, bye, darlings."  
The robot left and Nega closed the door.  
"W-Will he make it?"  
"Obvious."  
Cobalt gave friendly pats on Nega's head.  
"He is cool."  
The skeleton took on a dark blue color.  
'How nice.'Cobalt thought.

Dusk was about to enter one of the caves, until when.  
"Hey, piece of tin."  
Minus had approached him.  
The robot turned around.  
"Did you think of hiding from me? But no! I got you! Ah!"  
The robot looked at him with a questioning look.  
Minus took his cleaver.  
"I count up to three and then ... no."  
The prince charged him.  
"I'LL ATTACK YOU NOW!"  
He was about to make a blow, but Dusk took the wrist with which he held the weapon.  
"Put me down immediately!"  
Minus started kicking without success.  
"Leave me! Put me down! How dare you touch me! No one can touch me! Leave me now!"  
But then he felt the grip on his wrist get heavier.  
Dusk made the index finger of his free hand move - the right - back and forth, as if to say 'no'.  
"Honey, you're really rude."  
"Leave me asshole!"  
The grip became so strong that Minus was forced to let go of the cleaver.  
Dusk held it up to his face.  
"Could you repeat what you said?"  
Despite having the mask, Minus knew he was smiling.  
"I haaaven't said nothing! It must have been your imagination!" concluded the sentence with a nervous laugh.  
"You know, at first I wanted to give you a lesson if you ever got in my way. But you know what? You learn quickly."  
Dusk let go, and Minus fell to the ground.  
"Next time, don't try to attack me, okay?"  
Dusk's happy face made it all a bit out of place.  
The robot left with that expression still in his face.  
"That guy is scarier than me, and I'm a demon!"  
Minus picked up the cleaver with his non-sore hand and fled in the opposite direction.

Dusk had arrived at the castle.  
From what Nega had told him, the only way to leave the place was the well where he and Cobalt had fallen because of Minus.  
The human had decided not to come. Not just because they wouldn't have a place to go, but also because they had grown fond of Nega.  
Returning to that place reminded the robot of something.  
No more blueberry or blackberry desserts.  
Without being seen, he managed to reach the well.  
Taking advantage of his extendable arms, he managed to get out of that place, just in time to see the sunrise.  
And finally he set out again, towards new adventures.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Indigo= Negatale Papyrus [See the ref here](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiS1s2S1KfhAhWrNOwKHU52AH4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fc%2Fundertale%2Fpage%2Fblog%2Fnegatale-papyrus-papairus%2F1jJS_6u1pEZebwgqdBG3aWPZxqp536N&psig=AOvVaw1iRB_oZc4V0Mc4TMuIaErl&ust=1553959426210446)

 

Sin = The manifestation of the sins of Underterror! Chara (Underterror was created by the creator of Negatale herself) It is located in Negatale and resides in a spiritual room with another entity named Sacred Frisk. They/Them pronouns [See the refs here](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjOt9vd1KfhAhUILewKHfzVC8cQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Faminoapps.com%252Fc%252Fundertale%252Fpage%252Fitem%252Fnegatale-sin%252FYWjI_XIexpJPPp0l3jjmP0gX4qeDZdg%26psig%3DAOvVaw1gvTG1wQknUX0ZdjWKvrIw%26ust%3D1553959591816743&psig=AOvVaw1gvTG1wQknUX0ZdjWKvrIw&ust=1553959591816743) [Part 2 of the ref](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwip6MHt1KfhAhXK1qQKHYzpD5kQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.furaffinity.net%2Fview%2F21660340%2F&psig=AOvVaw1gvTG1wQknUX0ZdjWKvrIw&ust=1553959591816743)

 

Negatale Genocide Route is not canon in the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the things you have read are my headcanon on Negatale.  
> And they are: the effect that the poison in the cake has on the monsters (we know only that it makes the humans faint with blood rejects and that's it), the venom-antidote of Viper and the pact between Sin and Minus.


	15. New contacts

The young goat monster was drinking water in a bar.  
"SaveSoul, can you come here for a minute?"  
The boy threw the empty glass into a nearby basket and approached the counter where his temporary chief was.  
She was a spider dressed in red and with yellow striped stockings.  
Glasses with yellow lenses covered four of her eyes, leaving the fifth uncovered.  
"I need a hand in the kitchen. The plate doesn't work anymore."  
"No problem, Seranie."  
The two headed for the kitchen.  
On the iron plate there were raw hamburgers.  
The boy put them in a metal disk and began to heat the hand with which he was holding it, while with the other he held a spatula.  
'They told me I could become anything in life. So I became a plate for hamburgers.'He thought so.  
"It's the fourth time in this week that it breaks! Why does that fish think about being cyborgs rather than helping me !?"  
Seranie returned to her postation.  
"Thanks for the help, anyway! I'll give you an extra reward for saving my business!" Said the spider once she came out of the kitchen.  
'At least I can travel again.' The fifteen-year-old thought.  
He had offered to help the spider monster because at that time, his place was not very crowded.  
He was saving her business, she had told him.  
SaveSoul was also short of money and, even if the pay wasn't great, he needed it to be able to travel.  
After a few minutes, the boy put the hamburgers in a microwave oven to keep them warm.  
According to Seranie's experience, cooking hamburgers in the microwave was a bad idea.  
When the boy came out of the kitchen, he saw some monsters at the tables.  
One monster in particular caught his attention.  
He was black and white — totally different from the monsters that lived there — and his face was covered with a black mask that left the eye uncovered.  
SaveSoul approached the individual.  
"Do you need anything?" He asked politely.  
Dusk looked at the boy with surprise.  
He was the first to show any education since he arrived.  
"I just sat down to rest."  
The kid didn't understand if he was teasing him or not.  
"I'm serious. I've been walking for days."  
"O-Oh! Sorry, it's that many here use sarcasm and it's hard to tell if they are serious or not."  
"I noticed."  
"Anyway, what's your name? My name is SaveSoul."  
"Dusk."  
"It's really a-"  
"SaveSoul!"  
"My boss. Sorry, I have to go."  
"Nevermind, darling."  
"Ok- what did you say !?"  
The fifthteen years old goat boy blushed and the tips of his ears became the same color.  
Dusk chuckled.  
"I-It's not funny!"  
SaveSoul left, from Seranie.

Dusk put his head on his hand.  
After whole days of walking - the advantage of not having muscles - he had decided to stop in a small village.  
Bad choice.  
It was full of rude people.  
Probably the only decent was the goat boy he had seen when he entered the buffet.  
Around, he had noticed that there were signs cursing the queen and the royal guards.  
'Her Majesty would remain indignant from this.' the robot had thought.  
He looked out the window - or at least he tried, as several posters obscured his view.  
"A long stay awaits me."

The robot was looking for a place to sleep at night.  
The problem is that housing was too expensive.  
"H-Hey!"  
He was the goat boy who was coming towards him.  
"Are you looking for a place to stay?"  
"I wish I had money. And if I had them, I wouldn't spend eighty or more for one night."  
"That's why no problem! I can accommodate you. I hope you don't mind sleeping in a tent."  
Dusk mentally thanked anyone who gave birth to the boy.  
"You're really nice, darling."  
The robot smiled and ruffled his fur.  
"Thanks, Dusk."  
SaveSoul blushed again with embarrassment.  
"Sorry, nobody calls me with these nicknames. Eh eh!"  
"Then you'll have to get used to it, darling."

 

 

 

 

 

Seranie= FellSwap Muffet 

 

 

SaveSoul is a character of mine.

This is his ref anyway

 

 [My draw skills are bad I know qwq](https://memesqueendoesart.tumblr.com/post/183911829965/my-first-post-about-my-drawings-yay-d-savesoul)

 

I know that he canonically is 20 but for now he is 15 lol

 

 


	16. Travel mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed SaveSoul's story for make it adaptable with this fic

"It's not the best, but it's always better than nothing."  
SaveSoul had taken Dusk into a small tent just outside the city.  
"Here, as you could see, there is not much happiness."  
Then he remembered one thing.  
"Oh! Watch out those yellow flowers."  
"Why?"  
"They are mechanics and they repeat everything you say. Seranie told me that they are used to control the citizens. Here we are outside the range of the flowers, but do not speak too loudly. They could hear you."  
Meanwhile, SaveSoul had taken two sleeping bags.  
"This is big enough to let you in with the backs."  
The boy handed Dusk a blue sleeping bag.  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome."

"Dusk, can I ask you a question?"  
"It depends on the question you want to ask me."  
The two were inside their respective sleeping bags.  
It looked like an impromptu camp-in fact, it was.  
"Where are you from?" The goat boy asked.  
"This is one of the questions you shouldn't ask me."  
"Oh ... what is the other?"  
"Ask me how the place I come from is."  
"Ooook."  
SaveSoul felt sorry to have asked that question.  
"If you don't want to talk about it, do nothing. Can I talk to you about my life so far?"  
"Sure."  
"I come from a small town where my father ruled. One day, I found a human. At first she was wary of me, but over time we became friends."  
The boy sighed.  
"One day, she got sick. On that same day, a storm broke over the village. And since it was near the sea, a giant wave destroyed everything."  
A tear fell from his left eye.  
"SaveSoul, if it hurts so much to talk about it, it's better to stop it."  
The boy stood up and wiped his tears.  
"Sorry, I am a crybaby."  
Dusk stood up and ruffled his tuft.  
"Crying for the proper past is not a crybaby thing."

After yesterday's small outburst, SaveSoul had reproached himself.  
'Why do I have to tell these things to a guy I just met !?'  
His muzzle was pressed against the pillow.  
Dusk had been up for a while. When he saw the boy, he sat next to him.  
"Aren't you going to work today?"  
"No, today is my day off," he said, his face still on the pillow.  
"This place has no beautiful places, the falls have an abandoned nuclear power plant and you have to use a protective suit."  
SaveSoul looked at him.  
"Probably the only decent place is where we are now."  
Then he turned on his sleeping bag.  
"I'm going to leave tomorrow."  
Dusk thought of doing the same thing.

The day had passed quite quickly.  
Dusk was tormented by the classic question of 'Where to go?'  
He left without a destination and was now in a camping tent with a perpetually closed right-eyed boy.  
Who knows what he would do next, he thought.

The next day, Dusk got up, ready to leave the place.  
SaveSoul had told him that the tent was borrowed from the seller who was there.  
He had to give it back to him, since it had been so painful for him that he had done him a favor, practically.  
Dusk wandered around the city and saw the goat boy going into the store to return the tent.  
It was in perfect condition, at least he should not have paid damages.  
But when Dusk was about to go ...  
"Dusk"  
SaveSoul approached him.  
"Look, I know it might sound strange, but you know ... I know a lot about most cities and towns and I also have money. I mean, what I want to say is ... can I travel with you? "  
Dusk looked at him.  
"On one condition, however, no questions about what I told you last night."  
"O-Okay!"  
The two headed for a wall.  
"W-We'll have to leave the city. We're not citizens."  
The dog watch looked at them and, after they were sniffed by two hooded dogs, they were let go.  
"So, SaveSoul. Where can we go?"  
"There is a metropolis that is at least four days' walk from here. But I know it is well put and there is no problem for the hotel."  
The two walked west.  
"Dusk, can I ask you something? It's not about the place."  
"Tell me."  
"What's your favourite food?"  
Dusk looked at him.  
"Fresh souls, like yours ♡."  
"Oh cool- WAIT WHAT-"  
"I'm kidding."  
He ruffled his tuft.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again!"  
Dusk laughed and the goat boy made a fake anger.  
"Although ... I wasn't joking at all♡'


	17. Shining City

_'If you are a lover of challenges and theme parks, Shining City is for you!_   
_With its 634.890 inhabitants and on the border between the forest of wishes and the Emerald plain, this metropolis offers numerous places to visit, including the famous Angel Street, where you can find the beautiful Shell Fountain and the symbol of the metropolis itself, Quasar Tower._   
_Don't forget the Red Cherry Drink, the renamed Wonder Strip restaurant, or the Golden Book Park, a theme park dedicated to the classics that have left their mark on the culture of the metropolis._   
_At Light Street you can sleep in one of the beautiful five-star hotels, including Hotel Plasma and Galaxy Palace. '_

Dusk was leafing through the tour guide he had bought for a few cents in a modern tavern, where he and SaveSoul had stopped to eat.

His head was resting on the window of the bus that would take them to one of Osremultiv's larger metropolises.  
"When SaveSoul said that the metropolis was well placed, it wasn't joking at all."  
The robot looked at the goat boy sitting to his right.

"We have enough money to afford a room. Hoping they aren't all busy," the fifteen-year-old goat said.  
"And then it's almost 4 PM. Many people come to Shining City in the evening." he added later.  
The sun, which was slowly setting, was almost covered by the greenish horizon of the vast Emerald Plain.

"Do you know they have the monorail? I've never gone up. And you?"  
"I didn't get the chance."  
"Oh..."  
After ten minutes, the synthetic voice of the bus spoke.  
"Next stop. Virgo Station, Shining City."

\-----

The two travelers got off the bus and immediately saw one of the hotels, the Sea Bottom Palace.

The three stars of the hotel were placed under the sign of the homonymous building.  
SaveSoul had rushed to make the bus tickets that would take them to the center of the metropolis.

The boy returned to Dusk with two ninety-minute tickets each.  
"When we validate the tickets, we can travel by bus for an hour and a half."  
"You know, this would be the perfect place to perform."  
"You told me you were a star."  
"And I still am, honey. I still haven't found the right stage. But this metropolis is telling me something."

The robot's open eye glowed with a light that SaveSoul had never seen.  
They were a look full of hope.

And before getting on the bus, SaveSoul had taken a flyer about the Red Cherry Drink, to see if they did karaoke in the evening.

\-----

In the evening he had brought darkness, but the lights of the metropolis simulated those of the sun, to keep the city alive.  
The Quasar Tower was lit up with a mixture of blue and yellow and the population had increased as if by magic.

Casinos like the Poker Quartet - which includes Spades Circus, Diamonds Casino, Clubs Resort and Hearts Island - and Carousel Palace were open to the public.

SaveSoul and Dusk were in a small bar eating some sandwiches.

The size of the Poker Quartet served as a panorama.  
The boy was a little disconsolate because the Red Cherry Drink didn't do karaoke on Friday nights.

The hotel in which the two were staying was of modest size and could stay there for four days at most.

"In your opinion, how much can they pay you to perform there?" SaveSoul asked his robotic friend while, with his eyes, he was pointing to the Poker Quartet.  
"Unfortunately I am unknown in this metropolis."  
"True, uff."

The boy looked at the mess that had a poker card symbol for each section.

'When I asked Dusk about his city the first time, he didn't take it very well. I just wish he were happy right now. Too bad the karaoke is not on Friday night ... '

\-----

Dusk was looking at the ceiling of the hotel room where they were staying.  
"Who knows what it's like to do a show here. It would be good for me."

He looked at SaveSoul, who was sleeping soundly on the next bed.  
"This little boy is quite capable. But he is also too naive. Maybe bringing him with me was a good idea, though. I won't have to sleep in the trees."

Then I look at the ceiling again.  
"I know nothing about Osremultiv. I've always been in that damn cage. I've already risked dying once, it won't happen again."

He closed his eyes, then opened them again.  
"And if he found me? No, it's impossible."

He put his arm over his face.  
"Better sleep, for now."


	18. Party at the Silver River

"Dusk, there's a Silver River buffet on Saturday. Are we going?"  
"It would be ideal to eat something."  
Dusk and SaveSoul were close to the Quasar Tower, watching the huge cone tower be invaded by a flood of people, who wanted to see the inside of the tower at all costs.

There were some groups of people taking pictures with their cell phones, using the building as a backdrop.  
SaveSoul looked at his friend.  
"Dusk, in your opinion, how is the city from above?"  
"Who knows."  
"Can you imagine the lights of the city that make up your face? It would be so cool."  
"Obviously, darling. After all, I'm the star everyone wants."  
The robot's eyes took on a happy light.  
'I raised his moral, yay!' thinked the young goat.

SaveSoul put himself under the back of his friend-after all he was shorter than Dusk.  
"Sorry, but the sun bothers me."  
The robot moved.  
"But-"  
"Oops."  
"Please-"  
"I'm not an umbrella, darling."  
"Come oooon."  
The two started laughing.

\-----

The next day, the two were walking around the Wonder Strip.

Dusk sometimes turned around, arousing the curiosity of the goat monster.  
"Dusk, what's going on?"  
"I have a feeling of being followed."  
SaveSoul followed Dusk's gaze.  
"Sure?"  
The robot looked at his friend, smiling but with the mask over his mouth.

"Apparently it's just an impression."  
The two continued to walk, and SaveSoul noticed that some humans and monsters were photographing Dusk.

"Dusk, they're photographing you."  
"Really?"  
"To our left."  
The robot turned to the photographers, lowered the mask and showed off one of his best smiles.

SaveSoul was traumatized, so to speak, by Dusk without a mask.  
"You ... do you ... have black lipstick?"  
"Exactly, darling."  
SaveSoul put his hands on the ends of his ears.

"I will dream of you at night."  
"Better."  
"No, worse. You're weird with lipstick."  
"I'm fabulous, it's different."  
"I will no longer lift the image from my head." thought the goat monster.

\-----

In the evening, the two decided to eat at the hotel.  
SaveSoul had never noticed that Dusk had black lipstick.

He always ate fast and always put on his mask quickly, so he had never noticed it.  
"You're a little squeamish, darling."  
"I'm not picky, it's just that I have to recover from the shock."  
"Dramatic."

The goat monster had his face on the pillow, and meanwhile he had crumpled up the envelope in which his sandwich lay, and threw it on the basket next to his bed.  
SaveSoul looked at his friend.

"Dusk ..."  
"Hm?"  
"Is it not by chance, saying these things, I offended you in any way?"  
"No. Don't worry."  
"Thanks."  
Then something occurred to him.  
"Dusk, have you ever been offended?"  
"Never."  
"Neither do I. We are in the same boat."  
"Dear, have you ever ... felt lonely?"  
"Never." answered the goat monster, amazed by the strange question.

"Not even me. We have more than one boat in common."  
SaveSoul laughed, then sat down on the bed.

Dusk took off his mask, with the result that SaveSoul fell backwards with a little not so masculine scream.  
"DUSK"  
"I couldn't resist."  
He smiled a smile between satisfaction and being infamous.

\---

On the night of the buffet, the lazy river bar was almost full of people.  
The tables were laden with various food and drinks.

Pseudo-Christmas lights made the evening happy.  
The music emitted from the stereos was covered by the voices of humans and monsters that were here.

The waiters and waitresses were dressed in clothes that were decorated with exotic patterns.  
This was a typical Silver River evening, the lazy river bar.  
Dusk and his friend were there, walking on one of the various external bridges of the bar, which managed to cross the fake islets of which the room was composed.  
The two reached the shed where the buffet was.

Meanwhile, Dusk had eaten a couple of lights.  
"Pfffff. I can't believe it."  
"You know how it is, I'm hungry."  
Once arrived, SaveSoul catapulted towards the refreshment table, eating the canapés.  
"And then he speak for me." commented the robot.

After half an hour, the inner lamps of the river illuminated him with an almost silver color.

The evening proceeded smoothly.  
The two monsters were still in the shed.  
"We have another thing in common, honey. We eat the same way."  
"You're right. I haven't eaten like this since I left Seranie's job."  
"I imagine."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Better than two months ago."

Dusk had realized that two months had passed since his escape.  
The escape was not accidental, he still remembered the words that Seven told him in that pipe.

"We will find a way to free them all."

Dusk was about to repeat those words.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a blackout involving the venue.  
"?"

The shouting, which had subsided, had assumed a tone of terror and confusion.  
"Don't panic! We're reinstating the current!"  
"I see nothing!"  
"Where's the exit !?"  
"Who is the idiot who pushed me !?"  
"Ugh!"

Almost a minute later, the current returned.  
"Long last!"  
"Yay!"  
Various voices of relief rose into the air, and after a few seconds, SaveSoul sensed something.  
"Dusk?"  
"Hm?"  
"I smell a strange smell."  
"..."  
"No, it's not like you think. Only ..."  
The goat boy looked at a double table at the back of the room.

His heart beats began to increase and the tension did not help.  
Flickering, he went to the table, hoping his paranoia was just his imagination.

Every second he advanced, his heart seemed to explode in his chest. The brain seemed to beat in the rhythm of the heart.  
When he arrived, he lowered himself to the level of the tablecloth.  
Dusk was looking at him with a questioning look.

He saw SaveSoul raise the tablecloth a little, only to stay still for a few seconds.  
The boy ran to Dusk with fear in his open eye.  
Some people were intrigued by the monster's behavior.

He attached himself to Dusk, sinking his face into his robotic chest.  
He was panting terribly.

A small group of brave men approached the table and raised the tablecloth.  
"Aaaaaah!"  
"THERE IS A CORPSE!"  
At those words, people began to scream and pile up at the door to escape.  
Dusk witnessed it all.  
"What a mess."


	19. Hunt

The instant lights generated by police cameras were quite annoying for SaveSoul. Every now and then he covered his left eye because of them.

He took a look at the small group of people - including Dusk - who were being questioned.

From the voices he had heard, the victim was an ordinary man with no criminal record. He had no family and was an employee.  
The cause of death were various wounds on the chest caused by a small object of five millimeters in diameter, probably a weapon similar to a kitchen spit.

SaveSoul was amazed at how the information traveled so quickly. His country was moderately advanced in technology, but it was not at the level of the rest of the planet.  
The most advanced model in his area was equal to a Commodore 64.

The dog policeman in uniform brought him back to reality.

"You were the first to find the body, right?"

"U-Um! Yes."

"Witnesses said that you approached the table."

"I felt a strange smell when the light came back. So I went to see what was down there. Unfortunately ... I already had an idea what it was."  
The boy thought back to the scene, he would not have recovered easily.

He looked a second time at the group Dusk was in, he just wanted to go back to the room.

\------------------

They left the room at about a quarter of a night.  
The north wind made its way through the artificial landscape, bringing with it a cold breeze and some paper.

You could hear the sound of the wind, which was often interrupted by some obstacle, advancing towards an indefinite goal.  
It looked like the grotesque version of the breath that passed through the open holes of an aulos.

SaveSoul's fur was straight due to the wind.  
Although it did not go at high speed - typical of the Tramontana - one could perceive the frost brought by it.

Dusk was fortunate not to have an organic body. The cold only gave him a little annoyance and nothing else.  
On their way back to their room, SaveSoul noticed something in an alley.

He thought of going to check quickly, then returning to Dusk.  
He went to the mysterious object. It was a strange oval capsule with four robotic legs sticking out of it.  
A needle came out from under the capsule and almost touched the ground.

He noticed a really unusual detail of that robot.  
Besides being off, it was all black and had a really unusual symbol above it, a reversed purple heart with a white 'X' on it.

"This heart looks like what Dusk has, but it's different." the boy said.

He noticed a strange burgundy liquid on the needle.  
If there was no wind to interfere with the sense of smell, SaveSoul could have realized that it was dried blood.

"Why did you stop?"

Dusk was at least 4 meters away from him.

"Should I tell him about this?"

SaveSoul took the small robot - which could have been at least seventy centimeters high - and went to Dusk.

"Maybe he knows what it is."

Dusk watched the boy approach him with something less.

"What's that creepy thing in your hand, darling?" Asked the monochrome robot.

"It's a strange robot ... look at this symbol. It looks like yours."

When SaveSoul showed the symbol to Dusk, the last one seemed paralyzed on the spot.

"Dusk?" SaveSoul tilted its head to the side.

Immediately after a few seconds, the humanoid robot slapped the small robot so hard, that it was thrown away from the goat kid's hands, collided against a wall and split in two.

"Dusk! What the-?!"

"Where did you find it?"  
His voice had become cold and authoritative suddenly, with fear hidden in his tone.

SaveSoul asked no questions and pointed to the alley.

"We have to leave. It's no longer safe to stay here."

The robot accelerated the pace, followed by SaveSoul.

"Dusk, wait! Do you know who is the creator of this robot?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It belongs to someone who did not like my escape."

SaveSoul did not understand, but it was better not to ask.

"That ..." Dusk thought.

He couldn't believe it. Now he even had to run away from those fucking drones.  
But one thing was certain, they would never have taken him alive.


	20. The path for the spider's house

The sultry air of late summer early afternoon was metaphorically suffocating any creature able to breathe. The pebbles that were in the path were starting to warm up for too hot. No bulky cloud prevented sunlight from meeting the ground, the only ones present were the cirrostratus, but they were not enough to stop them.  
On the small path, Six and Seven walked at a slow pace, stressed by the heat.

"It feels like being in an oven. Soon I'll be done with toast." the major complained.

"Not to mention that we have nothing to protect ourselves from the sun." Seven had his hands on his head, a failed attempt to make a makeshift hat.

"Seven, when we find any market, we buy portable fans." Six wiped his forehead with sweat "And maybe even some water bottles."

Seven looked behind them, as if he were looking for someone.

"There are none." he said.

The major breathed a sigh of relief "At least that." He looked up, looking at the cirrostratus above. "I've lost track of time now."

\-----

Being made of metal was not an advantage in the summer, especially because it felt warmer.  
It was already the second summer that Dusk had to endure this torture, and it was at times like these when the umbrella came in handy.

SaveSoul, now seventeen years old, stood under the green pistachio umbrella held by his robotic friend, while he had a backpack tied on his back with two black tarpaulins and four iron rods. Every so often he looked back to see if any pseudo-spider robots with a needle were following them.

SaveSoul made a report. "No weird robots."

"Ok that I'm a star, but some fans exaggerate." Dusk played down the tension, making his friend enjoy himself.

"We will have to sleep outside this time. There is nothing within kilometers. And then" SaveSoul looked at the sky "The sun is going down. We must hurry."

The two went on until they reached a small green plain. SaveSoul opened the first tarpaulin and put it on the grass, so that he and Dusk could sit down.  
Then he took the second which was larger and the iron rods, and the white ropes from the backpack.  
While SaveSoul was staring at the boards in the ground, Dusk was passing the ropes through the silver rings of the second tarpaulin, then used his extending arms to tie the ropes to the ends of the iron shafts.

A tent improvised in that way was not the best, but for now they could only afford what-if it weren't for the expenses of a certain robot with a purple heart, they could have bought a real tent.

The goat monster looked at the horizon which was pink and orange colored, due to the setting sun. He then began to observe the landscape around him.

That night it wouldn't rain.

\----

The two brothers had taken refuge in a makeshift cave due to the rain.  
It had bioluminescent patches that were as bright as a torch.

'They had said that today in the East there would have been rain.' thought Seven.

The major was watching the rain fall outside the cave, meanwhile he thought.

'Who knows how dad is ...' thinked Six.

He sat down as memories took their place in his mind.

 

 

 

  
_"We'll help you create new memories, what do you think?"_

_"I would like it, dad."_

 

 

This painful nostalgia was interrupted by Seven, who used his brother's shoulder as a pillow. He yawned as sleep took over him.

Six hugged him as he rested his head in his brother's hair.

"Seven you have sweaty hair."

"Heat fault."

"Oh well. Now shut up and give me brothernal warmth that I have to warm myself up."

The boy was speechless for that sentence.

"I'm not your personal radiator."

"Yes." Six held him tighter.

"No-"

"Shut up and warm me up."

\------

A couple of hours passed, the rain was not over yet.  
The wall of water prevented the view from outside the cave. Although there were loudly annoying thunders, the sleep of the two brothers was not interrupted in the slightest, also because they were deep enough and the roar of thunder did not reach their ears in the slightest.

During sleep, Seven felt something pinch his forefinger.  
After waking up reluctantly, he looked at his hand to catch the culprit of that improvised spider alarm clock.

"Hello, little one."

Seven removed his head from the shoulder of his brother-who woke up after realizing he no longer had his makeshift pillow- and made the spider go up in his hands, then caress the little animal with its non-bitten index finger.

"Seven but-"

The rumbling of his brother did not distract him at all.

"What are you doing?" asked the major.

"Look what I found." Seven showed the spider to Six.

His face contorted into a grimace of disgust. "FOR DISTRUST! TAKE THAT ABOMINATION WITH EIGHT LEGS FROM MY SIGHT!"

His disgust increased when two spiders landed on his face.

"BUT FUCKING XGASTER!"

Seven looked at the spider. "Excuse my brother, he hates spiders." When he looked at Six, he noticed that he had four small holes, two above each eyebrow.

"I hate spiders."

He put his hand on his head and hissed.

"Ouch..."

Seven could not concentrate on the sudden illness of his brother who felt a prick in the palm of his hand, the spider had bitten him.

The same headache that had surprised his brother struck him.  
It lasted for a few seconds, and then fainted.

\------

Six slowly opened his eyes. As his eyesight focused on his surroundings, he realized that he could not move, he was stuck from head to toe.

"What the fuck ..."

After his sight returned, he made a horrifying discovery. He was wrapped in a cocoon of cobwebs.

"ARE YOU K-"

A spider's web covered his mouth in time.

"Do not say bad words."

When he looked ahead, he found out who had spoken.

He was a black-haired spider monster, with pigtails tied with purple bows falling on her shoulders. Her six arms were covered with black leg warmers that almost reached her shoulders. In her last arms, she held a strange purple spider with black eyes that snarled at Six. Black canines came out of the mouth of the larger spider and  her five eyes look at Six.

"I can't stand those who enter my territory without permission."

Six noticed that there were flowers of all kinds surrounding the area.  
A spider removed the cobweb from Six's mouth, and then left.

"Where is my brother !?"

"So he is your brother? Don't worry about him, everything will be over soon." Her voice didn't breathe almost any emotion.

"What do you mean!?" He tried to break free, without success.

"It is that time of the year when flowers need more care, more water, and even good ground to grow." Mind spoke, stroking the spider in his arms. "Do you know that spiders detest those who invade their territory?"

"Listen, we had no intention of invading your territory, we didn't even know it was yours!" Six was getting angry.

"You know, at first I wanted to let you go, but as I told you, it's difficult to find nutrients for plants in the summer. So as soon as I saw you I thought I'd take you."

Six couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? And yet I've been clear." She smirked, "You and your brother will become a great fertilizer for my beloved flowers. Hyuhyu ~."

\-----

Seven was trying to free himself from the cocoon in which he was trapped, but every attempt was in vain.

He heard moans behind him, and when he turned around, he saw a smaller cocoon moving around.

"Mfffffft."

Seven tried to communicate with anyone inside the cocoon.

"Hey! Can you hear me?"

"MFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT !!"

He saw small fingers trying to pierce the cocoon.  
Eventually whoever was inside it, tore off the wrapper and came out of it.

"HELLO OXYGEN MY OLD FRIEND!" She screamed, then ended up with her face on the ground.

A smaller monster came out after her.

"I'm fine," she said again with her face to the ground. Then she stood up and noticed Seven.

"Don't worry! I'll free you!"

With a claw, she severed the strands enough to allow Seven to come out.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome!"

Seven looked at one another. "Have you ever seen my brother? He has white hair and is a little taller than me."

"No, I haven't seen it. But I can help you find it! Because I have a secret trick."

"Which?"

"I have to sniff you." she said firmly.

The little monster laughed, while Seven tilted his head to the side.

"And then you are white cocaine, so the comparison is there. Come on, that freak wants to use my dust to make her flowers grow well, and I have no intention of reincarnating in a flower." The monster approached Seven and smelled it for a few seconds. "You have sweaty hair."

"My brother told me too."

The monster indicated an opening. "Your brother is that way!"

The three went towards the indicated direction and in the meantime they saw some flowerbeds with the words 'Property of Velvet'. After overcoming various flowers, they saw Six with a pouty face.

He noticed them. "Not another one please-" then, paying more attention, he realized that his brother was also there.

"Seven! Are you okay !?"

"Fortunately yes." Seven approached his brother and freed him from the filaments.

"Let's get out of this place."

The four escaped to the outside of the cave-in the meantime it had stopped raining.

"FREEDOM! AFTER TWO HOURS OF PRISON I AM FREE!" shouted the monster that had helped Seven.

The two looked at her strangely.

"By the way, we didn't make presentations. Who are you?" Said the monster.

"My name is Six." the older said.

"And I'm his brother, Seven." the minor added.

The monster raised her thumb and pointed at it. "My name is Shortcake, and she" pointed to the smaller monster. "It's my pet, Montblanc!"

The sweet little monster greeted them with her paw. "Grawr."

Seven smiled, then looked at Six.

"Seven if you try, I'll kill you."

"Shortcake, would you like to come with us? You saved your life and this is the best we can do for what have you done for us." he asked.

"Only if you put Montblanc in the sentence." she replied.

"Obviously Montblanc can also come."he added later.

"Yay!" The little spider cheered.

"Grawwwwrrrrr!"

Six looked at his brother.

"I hate you sometimes."

Seven gave him the tongue in response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

<Note of names>

Distrust = Reapertale Chara

Velvet = Monotale / Monofell Muffet (You can call in both ways the AU xD)

Shortcake = My daughter qwq. I will had her reference later

 

 

  
Trivia: The author of Monotale, PC-Doodle, has denominated the main cast of their AU, this means that "Velvet" is the official name of Monotale Muffet :D

I took from them the idea of denominations however uwu.

 


End file.
